


Fall Asleep in Deep Autumn 眠于晚秋

by sakuraasuka



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka





	Fall Asleep in Deep Autumn 眠于晚秋

In 20XX

那个人和自己之间仿佛存在着一堵透明的墙。  
Scott Summers在今天第十九次感觉到对方望着自己的视线，但转头去看却又抓不住痕迹的时候如此想到。  
被称作的金刚狼的男人浑身不对劲已经不是一天两天了。不只Scott，几乎所有人都觉得那家伙就像是一个画风同旁人格格不入的人物一样，幽魂一般地飘荡在学校里，对每个人投去惊诧或是慈爱的目光。  
那一点也不像这个外形狂野的男人。相比被那人什么话都不说却总是用令人汗毛直竖的温柔视线套住，Scott宁可同他在训练室里酣畅淋漓地打一架——有一次他确实这么邀请了，然后被那个男人干脆利落地击倒。  
他必须承认，虽然他们交手的次数不算十分频繁，但同几个月前相比，男人的身手忽然高出许多。以那样的年龄和潜力，这种进步的速度已经算得上十分不易了，更何况这段时间里对方其实并没怎么往外跑，甚至也没怎么出任务，而是安安分分地呆在学校里当他的老师——这十分少见。  
“如果你长久以来也一直生活在朝不保夕的性命危机之中，很自然就能明白该如何锻炼身手了。”在自己带着些不甘心却拐弯抹角地称赞了对方的身手之后，男人离开训练室，站在入夜的建筑角落点燃雪茄。火光照亮他的一部分面容，仿佛无边黑暗的宇宙之中如光斑闪耀的星云。  
深秋的晚上，夜风冰冷，窗玻璃已经开始结霜，触手冰凉，如同金刚狼口中吐出的话语。  
Scott觉得他在说的是自己曾多次经历战火的事情，但那口气听起来却又不像是在说很久之前的事。  
他有点想问你刚才的感叹针对的到底是哪段时间，但对方的眼睛颜色幽暗，显然沉浸在并非那么美好的回忆之中。于是家教良好颇有礼貌的X-MEN队长便终究没有开口。

由于他们身处的是一所学校，而这所学校的学生都不是些好骗好打发的善茬，于是除去上了锁的小冰箱里那几罐无伤大雅的啤酒，假如成年的教师们想好好喝上几杯，就必须离开整个大宅的范围，到最近的邻镇上找相熟的酒馆。  
Logan不是第一次来问Scott借摩托车的钥匙，事实上之前很多次他根本没有问他提出“借”这个要求，而是直接从他放东西的地方将钥匙自己拿走。于是当男人带着一脸平静的表情问他能不能把摩托车借自己开开的时候，Scott甚至不知从哪儿涌出了一股强烈的违和感。  
他微微张嘴，话语在口中打了个转，如同他转了个弯的念头。  
“……别开摩托了，我和你一起开车去。”他鬼使神差地说。  
“你知道我想干嘛吗？”男人眯着眼看他。  
“不就是喝酒么。”镭射眼耸耸肩，转身去拿自己的外套，“正好我也想喝，一起吧。”  
“我怎么不知道你什么时候变得和教授一样了……这个世界的设定很奇妙啊。”金刚狼低声地笑了出来，说着Scott完全听不懂的话。

这家酒馆他们经常来，但Logan那一脸怀念的表情却像是这家酒馆早就不该存在了一样。有着一张大胡子脸的酒保认识他们，很快拿来了常喝的品种和冰块。非周末的晚上顾客不算满，但相较学校里面还是嘈杂多了。空气里充溢着酒精、男人的汗味烟味和女人的香水味，昏暗的灯光下，莫名的烟雾仿佛凝结成了固体，带着辛辣的气味被他们深深吸进肺里。  
“说吧，Logan。”Scott抿了抿自己杯子里的苏格兰威士忌，对面前从上车到下车，乃至坐在面前这段时间里一直不断向自己投来视线的男人说。  
他不会告诉他，那种过于暧昧的视线令自己心烦意乱，之前差点就在转弯时候把车开进树林里。  
“我们之前经常来这里喝酒吗？”金刚狼含着口朗姆，一边注视着镭射眼端正的面容一边含糊不清地问道。  
“……也算不上经常吧。为什么这么问？”男人不解的目光透过眼镜，落在同伴有些深刻的法令纹附近。  
“也没什么，只是确认一下。”因为在你活着的时候我没有这样的记忆，所以能像这样坐在一起喝酒说话，我很开心。经历了太长也过于复杂的时间的男人如此想着，露出微笑。  
“我说Logan，”Scott觉得现在气氛尚可，所以少许斟酌了一下言辞，终于对他开口问道：“你最近到底怎么了？好几次都没有出任务，连日常的课也很少去上……Jean也很担心你。”  
“所以是Jean来让你同我一起喝酒的？”男人面色不变，只是转过脸去不再看他。  
“……也没有。”镭射眼不知怎地忽然有些说不出话。他知道眼前这个男人对自己的姑娘有想法，但很多时候却又像是存在着某种很复杂的原因。而自己也足够奇怪，因为明明知道他应该算是自己情场上的威胁者，但在心底却依旧带着点别扭的情绪将他当作兄弟看待。  
不，那种感情……或许其实也并没那么单纯。  
“但如果觉得身体不舒服，最好还是尽早去找Jean看一看。”他忍住心底那点难以表达的复杂思绪说道。  
男人哈哈地笑出声来。  
“你真是个不错的家伙，Scott。”实在是……太棒了。  
“只可惜，以我现在这种情况，找Jean是没用的……不，不管找谁都没用。”因为我是存在于这个世界里……唯一的孤独者。  
“那或许也可以去同教授谈谈……”  
“我们谈过，从第一天开始。”男人又喝了一口放了很多冰块的朗姆，将目光投射在结了水珠并且已经开始向下流淌的杯壁上，“他知道我的所有问题，只可惜他也并不能帮助我太多。”  
这怎么可能呢，实在太奇怪了。Scott想，因为教授明明是那么厉害的人。这个世界上很多问题都来自于心，如果在这方面教授都不能提供帮助的话，他实在想不出眼前这个似乎在身体内部的某处存在着不平衡的男人究竟遇到了怎样的问题。

“你睡觉的时候……”在自己长久没有给出回应之后，拥有金刚狼之名的男人忽然开口，将话题滑向奇妙的方向，“会感觉到什么吗？”  
“什么？”不明白，他确实一点也不明白。  
“类似于枕头和杯子实在是太柔软了，几乎会令自己陷进去，以至于完全睡不好——这种情况。”  
“……我没感受过。”  
“我每天醒过来的时候，都这么觉得。”男人静静地说，“所以，你真是个幸福的瘦子。”  
“Logan，你到底想要说些什么……”  
“我没想说什么，也没想让你困扰。”Logan看着Scott被眼镜覆盖双目，却依旧十分端正，甚至带着些许微甜暖意的面容。  
“我只想说……我其实很高兴。”  
是的，我很高兴。  
很高兴你还活着，大家都活着。而那些事情，都从未发生过。

酒馆里灯光昏暗，声音嘈杂。  
但却没有比这更好的地方了。  
金刚狼忽然从心底涌起了一股前所未有的柔软情绪，混杂着当初醒来时见到面前之人的狂喜，和在那以后逐渐累积的酸涩。  
他伸出手去，靠近了满面愕然神色的镭射眼，然后将一个温柔而又热烈的拥抱留在对方的肩膀和胸膛上。  
他觉得自己早该这么做了，甚至可以做得更多。  
但他的呼吸在对方的耳畔停留了几秒钟，却最终离开了。

Scott注视着眼前的男人似乎正努力压抑克制着什么的表情。  
“我是个身处时光夹缝中的人。”男人在他的耳边留下低沉的叹息，“所以，我只要看到你们过着平静的生活，就很高兴了。”  
“你要离开吗？”镭射眼却从心底没来由得突然腾起这样的想法，接着便下意识地飞快问了出来。  
“离开？去哪？”男人笑了，笑容中却有暧昧的含义，仿佛对方的这个问题并非毫无来由。  
“加拿大……或是其他什么别的地方。”  
“……”  
金刚狼陡然收起了笑容。  
他默然了片刻，皱着眉头，从夹克口袋里掏出烟卷，却发现没带打火机。  
这回却是Scott轻轻地笑了。他伸手操作眼镜的旋钮，像之前很多次那样，为他点燃了雪茄。  
金刚狼看着镭射眼的动作，不再说话。他沉默着，仿佛在秋日的清晨过早地醒来，停留在那段被重启的时空中，任凭光阴在眼前静静流逝。

※※※

Hank McCoy在整个学校里也是个比较特别的存在。不只因为他仅次于教授校长的资历和地位，同时也因为他身兼政治家和科学家的双重身份。  
同数年前取得博士学位的Jean相比，Hank从事科学研究的时间无疑更长。事实上，在Jean作为教师成长起来之前，他曾经一个人包办了学院内与科学相关的所有课程，而学院地下室的一个房间里也常年堆积着他多年来的各项研究和发明，大至黑鸟的发动机，小到Scott常年必须要戴的眼镜配件。  
有的时候，他也会抽空整理一下这些从1962年以后就一直陆陆续续存放在那里的，有用或者没用的东西。Scott帮他整理过一次，把一些一直放在地下室却害怕受潮的东西拿到秋天干燥明朗的天气里见见光吹吹风。  
“这是什么？”他拿起一个可以包裹住自己三分之二头部的头盔状的东西。  
那东西很沉，并且覆盖面积很大。Scott半开玩笑地戴上头盔之后，发现被遮蔽的眼睛部位甚至还有一副眼镜。  
“哦，那个啊……”Hank从自己手中正在捣鼓的东西抬起头来，“那个坏了，你别碰它。”  
坏了还不要碰，难道是什么危险的东西？或许还会爆炸？Scott无端地想着。  
“这个东西……只有教授和Jean那样拥有心灵能力的变种人可以用。”Hank解释道，“以及某些特定的对象。”  
“特定的对象？是谁？”Scott心中有疑问，却没有出声，“难道是万磁王？”因为在整个Westchester，当得起那个“特别的对象”称号的，就只有同教授年龄相仿，经常不请自来且在审美品味上比较清奇的灰发老人了。  
“……总之，这都是很旧的东西了。”Hank似乎不愿多说，径自理着手边的一堆资料手稿，“我早就应该丢掉它的。”因为即使可以与现在的VR眼镜达到同样的效果，当年的技术也过于陈旧，加之如今Charles也早就不再需要通过进入幻境来寻求安慰，Jean则更没这个需求——她甚至对这东西的存在也一无所知。  
“Hank，”Charles的声音在他的脑海适时响起，“麻烦过来我的办公室一下好吗？”  
Hank在脑海里直接给予教授回应，接着就丢下了手边的东西上楼去了，并不知道Scott在帮他理完今天的计划之后，怀着少见的从少年时代一直延续下来的好奇心，将头盔拿回了自己的房间。  
“Jean，”他对自己同居多年的女友说，“你看看这个东西是做什么的？看起来是个古董，但Hank说只有教授和你可以使用。”  
红发的女科学家将沉重的头盔接了过来，稍微查看一番，就忍不住发出了啧啧的惊叹：“太奇妙了，这东西你从哪找到的？”  
“除了Hank的仓库还会有别的地方么，”Scott回答，“他说这东西坏了，你能修吗？”  
“我要先看看再说，”身为科学研究者最基本的探究心理产生了作用，“不过制作这东西时采用的原理已经很老了，我似乎能用现在的技术改进一下，扩展它的功率和使用对象。”  
“Hank说不要了想丢掉，不过我觉得你要是有兴趣可以留着玩玩，所以就拿了过来。”Scott耸了耸肩说。  
“谢谢你，镭射眼先生。”Jean微笑着在已相处得更像是家人一般的男友面颊上落下一个轻吻。

大约两周后，金刚狼在路过Jean自己的研究室时被女科学家家叫住了。  
“Logan，”Jean将他招呼进来，随后递给他一个像是头盔一样的东西，“可以的话，能不能帮我测试一下这个刚刚修复并且改进过后的古董？”  
“怎么测？”Logan掂了掂头盔的重量，觉得自己有点像一只主动撞进迷宫的白老鼠。  
“坐下来，把它戴在头上。”Jean同时从头盔后方拉出两根导线，贴在自己的额角，“抱歉请你帮我这个忙，因为我怕万一出了什么问题……别人未必有像你一样的自动修复能力。”  
“受伤然后修复对我来说就像吃饭喝水一样普通，你可真算是找对人了。” 金刚狼哈哈一笑，“不过你还没告诉我，这东西到底是干什么用的？”  
“如果我的方向没错的话……它能让你看到真实的幻境。”当然，为了保证效果而同步监视的我一样能看到。  
两人在毫无所知的情况下启动了按钮。  
身处时光的夹缝之人记忆中的世界开启在眼前。

※※※

Logan从未如此后悔答应帮Jean做这个实验。  
尤其是在他取下头盔，看着眼前泪流满面的女性对自己颤抖着身体说不出一个字的时候。  
“对不起，Jean。”他长长地叹息，“你找错了实验的对象……我一点也不想你这么那么难过的。”如果他知道这个东西能够做到这样的事，他绝不会戴上它，尤其是在Jean的面前。  
“不。”红发的女科学家不断地摇着头，“我一点都不后悔看到自己刚才看到的东西。”  
“Logan，你该获得幸福的。”她从未如此强烈地认为。  
我已经得到幸福了。而金刚狼这么说道，还能有机会去保护我想要保护的东西，就是幸福。

深秋的天气很难下定论。似乎是一夜之间，叶子就红了，然后又过了一夜，叶子又掉光了。  
仿佛正是应该赶紧拿出研究成果的时候一样，Jean开始频繁出差，前往各个城市去开各式各样的关于学术或是变种人的研讨会，而Scott交给她让她在有兴趣的时候可以当作玩具研究一番的头盔就放在房间的角落，似乎被人遗忘。  
然而更奇怪的是，Scott发现最近几天，Logan对自己的微妙的态度显然是变本加厉了。比如当他们实在不得已在走廊上碰面的时候，金刚狼不仅没有对自己主动打招呼，并且还会在自己先说了“How is going”之后不做回复，只给他留下一个淡薄的笑容，然后匆匆离去，令他觉得十分摸不着头脑。  
但与此相对的，另一方面的变化也存在着。  
Logan开始和自己一同结伴出任务，并且在有可能遇到危险的时候，用十分丧心病狂的手段保护他的安全。  
千钧一发之际，他们在爆炸发生前的最后一秒自犯罪者的巢穴逃出，金刚狼紧紧抱住镭射眼的身躯自楼顶坠落，用自己的背部当作落地时的缓冲垫，乃至摔断了整个脊椎。  
然而直到最后一秒，他也没有放开怀中的男人。  
从冲击之后短暂的昏迷中醒来时，Scott很震惊。因为Logan拥抱他的手臂力量实在太强，甚至令前来救援的Strom无法将他们分开，只得一起抬上了担架。  
曾经停留在金刚狼怀中的时候，Scott觉得眼前的这个男人简直像一只孤注一掷的沉默野狼，倾其所有地守护着自己想要守护的东西。  
那么他想要守护的东西，就是自己吗？  
心底像是有什么东西在烧灼一样。

实在忍受不了的时候，他终于去问了知道很多，也经历过很多的X教授。  
教授没有正面回答他，却只是露出早已知晓前因，又仿佛穿越了悠远时光一般的目光，对他说了一句话。  
“既然那么想知道他的事，为什么不去自己看看呢？”

于是他来到自己的房间，在得到了提示之后拿起仿佛被Jean遗忘在了那里的某样东西。  
他戴上了头盔，沉入秋末冰凉的梦境之中。

The End


End file.
